


Have You Tried Turning It Off And On Again?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Masturbation, idk how to tag, sort of stalker-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Additionally called, “Trojan Has Two Meanings, You Know”.<br/>In which Sollux decides to hack into a certain hipster’s webcam and is surprised by what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Tried Turning It Off And On Again?

Eridan Ampora. That guy was an asshole. Fucking French exchange student, with his stupid accent, his dumb fashion tastes (seriously, even you know that striped pants are a big no), and just everything about him that ticks you off. He showed up at your school mid-semester, with his “best friend” Feferi (who is a sweet girl, you might have a soft spot for her, but you still wonder how in hell she puts up with him) and now that he found out you’re a straight A student, he won’t leave you the fuck alone. “Sol, let’s do this project together”, “Sol, I don’t understand this exercise”, “Soool, can you pass me your notes from that class, I wasn’t payin’ attention”... Again, and again.

So one day, you decided to take your revenge. After yet another IM harassing you about X or Y class, you don’t even care at that point, you send him the file he asked you, with a little present in it. A nice little homemade trojan, undetectable by most anti-malwares (you know that that sucker uses Windows Essential only, seriously, who even does that?) and that can spy freely around his computer.

You often get called a nerd, but honestly? That guy isn’t better than you. He spends the majority of his free time on his computer, updating his stupid blogs. Okay, that part sort of surprised you - he doesn’t only have a shitty hipster blog, like you would have expected - he also runs an entire blog dedicated to gay porn, and you would have never guessed that from him. When you found out about that, you decided to not look too far into it, because ew, why would you spy this guy’s porn folder? Even if it was exposed to the entirety of the interweb, that wasn’t a reason. It was just gross.

You also found out that he plays mmorpgs. Not the typical ones, either, but Korean shits like Demon Slayer or whatnot. The idea of making an account just to fuck his shit up came to you, but considering the amount of money he puts in his character, that would probably be a bad idea, and you would be the one getting owned. Fuck that guy, ruining all your plans without even doing anything. Ugh.

Anyway. Now that Spring break came, you don’t have him on your back for a while, and it’s a great thing. After a few days, you almost forget about him. Until he adds you on Facebook, for some reason. As if he didn’t bother you enough on Skype and by texts, really now? Did he really need you on here? You accept his invitation, for a reason that you still ignore. And decide to go back to spying him a bit.

He’s on your page, scrolling down your timeline. There’s nothing that interesting on here, honestly. Just songs you shared, game scores, and the occasional selfie taken with Aradia or picture of you some of your friends posted. He’s going to get bored anytime soon, you think. But no. He scrolls down to the very bottom of the timeline, until May 1993. There aren’t any baby pictures of you, hell no, just the word “born”. He lingers for a moment on that page, and you think that perhaps he left his computer to do something else to prevent him from dying from the incommensurable boredom that your Facebook profile must have provoked in him.

You decide to try something new. Something you never even considered before.

You hack into his webcam.

You were right, he’s not in his room anymore, apparently. You note the plain, deep purple walls. There’s nothing on them. No pictures, no posters, nothing. Just that shade of purple that Eridan often called “royal” or something. Royal, my ass. He wore that color on him all the damn time. 

Something moves on the screen and catches your attention. Seems like the door is opening. You furrow your brows to make out the silhouette forming on the screen, approaching your face to your monitor to see better, and…

Oh Jesus fuck.

What you definitely didn’t expect was for him to enter the room, his hair dishevelled, topless, and… An obvious bulge in the front of his pants. Thanks god for HD webcams. Or- wait, no, don’t thank god at all, what the fuck is even going on? Why is Eridan half naked and with a visible hard-on… Especially just after he visited your entire Facebook profile?

You watch him sit back down at his computer chair and mutter something to himself, which makes you rush to get your headset. What if his webcam does mic? Holy shit, it does. You bite down your lower lip and watch your screen intently. God, this was bad, so, so bad.

“Fuckin’ Captor, an’ his stupid glasses an’ his stupid dorky smile an’... Fuck.” He breathes out, and you can feel your cheeks redden suddenly. What the hell is he talking about?

The activity on his computer starts again as he scrolls up your FB page, to the first picture he sees, and you can swear you see him palming himself through his pants. There’s no doubt about it anymore. He is completely and totally jerking it to pictures of you. What the hell? Alright, that would explain a lot of things, with him being so damn clingy all the time and whatnot, but… Why you?

Lost in your thoughts, you almost don’t notice him starting to unzip his pants and push them down, along with his underwear. You are now facing, through interposed monitors, what one would call a raging boner. There are no other words for it. Your throats feels so dry, suddenly, as you watch him take a hold of himself and slowly pump his own shaft.

The thought of possibly helping him out crosses your mind. You almost want to shut down your computer just for just thinking it. And yet, you keep staring. He looks real fucking big, but that’s coming from someone who has only slept with another guy once, while drunk, and that guy happens to be your best friend. Accidents happen. Alcohol happens. You shake the memory out of your mind to focus on Eridan instead.

At this point, he’s sprawled out on his chair, his back arching as he gently strokes himself. The moans he lets out sounds like mewls to your ears, and when he whispers that fucking nickname he gives you all the time, “Sol”, you lose it. You fumble with your belt a moment before finally managing to unbuckle it, and waste no time in getting your pants out of the way and grabbing your already half-hard dick.

You don’t know what you like the most in the show he’s unknowingly giving you - the bobbing of his cock in his hand or the expression of pure bliss on his face as he whispers your name. He’s all gentle and soft touches, meanwhile you just jerk yourself off as hard as you can, biting your bottom lips until the taste of blood fills up your mouth.

You don’t see the time fly, focused as you are on the naked, writhing body on your screen. You can tell he’s close. You are too, to be honest. That’s what you earn for being so rough, not lasting so long. You can see his body shake and thrash a bit, and it’s obvious he’s about to come. You pick up your pace, without ever losing your focus on him. He mewls once more, and screams out your name. In its entirety. For the first time, you hear him say your name, and it’s enough to push you to the edge. You watch the cum splatter on his thighs, and something in your stomach gives way.

You come as well, letting your head hit the wooden board of your desk with a loud ‘thud’.

Eridan, on his side, is still catching his breath, as if the aftershock was still hitting him. You close the program, close everything on your computer, and get up. You just made a fine mess out of yourself, huh.

You guess you’ll have to have a chat with a certain Ampora once Spring break is over.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, an idea that popped up in my mind while I was taking out the trash lmao. I might do a follow up for this if I get positive feedback? I'll see!!


End file.
